


The Waiting Game

by RosyPumpkin, ShadowoftheLamp



Series: Flowers Bloom With Love and Hard Work [7]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, M/M, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Romance, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPumpkin/pseuds/RosyPumpkin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Shadow is much more patient than Sonic, but even he can be pushed to the limit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting these in order timeline wise for now, but future pieces may be out of order. If you're ever confused, the timeline can be found here:
> 
> http://rosypumpkinstudios.tumblr.com/flowershoptimeline

“When will I get my results back sir?”

Professor Robotnik turned and glared at his black and red student.

“When I’ve finished grading them all.”

“But you only have mine sir.”

Robotnik stood, slowly coming around his desk and leaning directly in Shadow’s face. Shadow glared back at him.

“I grade them all at once. You can wait your turn, just like everyone else.”

Shadow grunted in irritation and stomped out of Eggman’s office. Fine. He could play the waiting game.

~*~

Shadow had just stepped out of the shower when he heard a knock on his dorm door. Shadow glanced at his clock. It was four forty AM. Setting his towel over his chair, he opened the door, revealing a shining little fox.

“Hiya Shadow!”

“Hey Tails.” He stepped aside to let him in. “What are you doing here so early?”

“I wanted to know how you did!” Tails jumped in excitement. “It’s been a few days since you took it right? How did you do?”

Shadow shrugged. “You woke up for nothing I’m afraid. He hasn’t graded them yet.”

Tails’ ears drooped. “Oh.”

“I’ll let you know when he gives it to me okay?”

“Alright. I’ll let you sleep now.”

“Thanks.”

~*~

“Hey Shadow!”

Shadow rubbed his eyes, leaning over the register. “Hello Sonic. What’s the occasion today?”

“I need some some flowers to celebrate a job well done!”

“What did you do?”

“Not me silly, you!”

Shadow tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Your exam! You did well!”

Shadow blinked a few times. “Who told you that? I haven’t got my grades back yet.”

Sonic shook his head. “It doesn’t matter! I know you did well, and even in the slight chance you didn’t, some flowers will cheer you up, right?”

Shadow rolled his eyes. “If you say so, hedgehog. What’s your budget?”

“Twenty.”

Shadow built himself a bouquet, pink and yellow chrysanthemum’s mingling with purple hydrangea’s. He easily wrapped them in plastic, walking over to the cash wrap as he did so.

“Your total is ten fifty nine.”

Sonic put down a ten dollar bill, fishing out the change. Shadow ran it through the register, looking back to the smiling blue hedgehog. Shadow shook his head and rubbed at his eyes, smirking at him, setting the flowers on the back counter with a hold note.

“Thank you Sonic.”

“No problem!” Sonic waggled his finger guns at him. “I know you did great buddy! You’re super smart.”

Shadow rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t stop his eyes from sharing the happiness that Sonic always had in spades.

~*~

“You’re late Shadow.”

Shadow looked at his phone. Eleven o'clock on the dot.

“No? I-”

“Silence! Don’t argue with me! Get in your seat!”

Shadow sat in his seat with a huff. Why did he even bother anymore.

“Before I was so rudely interrupted, I believe I was asking everyone to pull out their review packets. Work on them alone, in groups, I don’t care, but get up to page thirty done today.”

The other students shuffled around him, pulling out their pencils and packets, and Shadow shifted in his seat. He propped his head up on his hand, flipping open his notebook and began sketching some floral designs.

“What are you doing Shadow?”

Shadow looked up at the fat man in front of him. He was oddly silent at times.

“Nothing.”

“Oh that looks like something there. Is it biology?”

“Um, no? It’s-”

“Then why are you doing it?”

“I don’t-”

“This class is for biology only. I don’t care what it is, if it’s not biology it’s not allowed.”

“But I don’t have anymore work to do in this class.”

“Then you can sit there and think about how you came in late.”

“But-”

“Stop arguing with me. I still haven’t graded your exam, so don’t give me any ideas.”

Shadow glared at him. He glared back. After a moment, Shadow slowly closed his notebook, putting his pencil in the little groove at the top of his desk.

“Smart hedgehog.” Eggman walked back to his desk, reclining in his chair. “Attendance is an important part of your grade, I’ll have you know. After this tardy, another one will get you kicked out of this class. What a shame it would be for you to work so hard, only to fail halfway through?”

Shadow grit his teeth, his hands curling into fists in his lap. He had never felt true hate for a man before this moment, but he now knew exactly how pure rage felt. He simply stared at his empty desk, save for his notebook, as he couldn’t bare to look at him anymore.

“That’s what I thought. Be a good boy and you might pass that exam you took.”

~*~

When Sonic came in he immediately knew something was wrong. Normally, Shadow would perk up and greet him, but today he remained face down at the cashier, head resting on his folded arms.

“Shadow?” Sonic said, happy smile turning into worried frown. He rushed over, tugging at Shadow’s arms. “What’s wrong buddy? Are you okay?”

Shadow sat up after a moment. He looked at Sonic, pausing before he spoke.

“Yeah. I’m okay. Just stressed out about that exam.”

“Aw dude, I’m sorry.” Sonic unfolded Shadow’s arms, taking his hands in his own. “How can I help?”

Shadow shook his head, “you don’t need to do anything. I’m just tired that’s all.”

Sonic squeezed his hands gently. “C'mon Shads! I know you could use it! Let’s do something fun.”

“Like what? I have to work for the next half hour, then I have to rush home and do homework.”

“Well who said we can’t have fun while we work? Close your eyes.”

Shadow rubbed at an eye, yawning. “That’s a dangerous game.”

“Just for a second! C'mon!” Sonic bounced on his heels. “For me, please?”

Shadow paused, staring deep into those sparkling green eyes, before sighing and closing his eyelids.

“Now count to ten!”

Shadow scoffed. “We can’t play hide and seek, we’re adults!”

“Why not? It’s awesome! C'mon, just do it.”

Shadow sighed, rolling his eyes under their lids.

“One, two, three…”

Sonic giggled, his hands suddenly leaving Shadow’s. He could hear his footsteps all around the flower shop as he ran to hide.

“…eight, nine ten. Ready or not here I come.”

Shadow opened his eyes. Sonic was no where to be seen. The black hedgehog stood and moved around the shelves, looking behind pots and ferns and flowers. Suddenly, to his right, he heard a giggle and some running. He whipped around, but no one was there.

“So that’s how you wanna play hm?” Shadow cracked his knuckles. “Fine then. Where did you go, little hedgehog?”

He stalked around the shop, the metal soles of his shoes clinking against the concrete. He heard another giggle, to his left this time, and turned just in time to see a blue streak dash behind a giant fern. Shadow slipped his shoes off to avoid any noise, stepping silently through the store. He crept slowly behind the fern, a little blue tail wagging behind it.

“Gotcha!” Shadow said as he snatched Sonic’s tail, making him yelp.

“No fair! You took off your shoes! That’s cheating!”

“Running from spot to spot is cheating more than taking off your shoes, you jerk.”

Sonic folded his arms in a huff. “Is not.”

“Is too.”

“Whatever. Now it’s your turn to hide.”

Shadow snickered. “Count to ten.”

“One, two…”

Shadow slipped between two ferns behind Sonic, waiting for him to move, his grin devilish. He had a plan.

“…nine, ten! Ready or not, here I come!”

As Sonic moved forward, Shadow crept behind him, following silently. Sonic stuck his nose into and behind pots, bushes, flowers and bouquets, and Shadow could tell he was getting frustrated. Pleased with himself, he tapped Sonic’s shoulder, making him turn around. Just before he was seen, he used his teleporting ability, which he had dubbed “chaos control”, to appear behind him. He had to muster up every ounce of self control he had to suppress his laughter when Sonic groaned in frustration.

“Where are you, ya stupid hedgehog?”

Sonic turned to face the register, and noticed his the reflection of the mirror behind it. Behind him was Shadow, waving with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Ha! I found-” Sonic whipped around, but Shadow had suddenly disappeared.

“Whuh? Where’d you go?” Sonic turned back to the mirror. There was Shadow behind him, and this time he laughed. Sonic knew he was there, because he heard that evil little giggle and felt Shadow’s warm breath on his shoulder. Sonic gasped in realization.

“You can teleport! You jerk! That’s extra cheating!”

Shadow’s laugh was full of mirth and a hint of evil. Sonic reached behind him, snatching Shadow’s hand and whipping around.

“I got you! You faker!”

“Faker? Where’d that come from?”

“Because you kept faking me out!”

“Fine. I’ll give you that one.”

“If you two are done flirting, you can go home.”

Both boys jumped and whipped around. Marie had appeared in the doorway to the back room, leaning against its frame with a knowing smirk on her face.

“We’re not flirting!” Shadow defended, his cheeks puffy and red. “We’re just passing time.”

“With flirting.”

“No!”

“Well,” Sonic squeezed Shadow’s hand, which he still hadn’t let go of. “Maybe a little bit of flirting.”

“Oh my GOD Sonic.” Shadow slapped his palm against his face. “You’re so embarrassing.”

“You still haven’t let go of my hand, though.”

“That’s because you haven’t let go.”

“Have I?”

“Screw you.”

“Get a room.” Marie slipped into the back room.

“God damn it Marie!”

“I don’t know about you, but my apartment is always free.”

“Sonic!” Shadow threw his hands in the air in an angry huff. “I can’t believe you!”

“Aw c'mon, I’m just kidding. I’ll walk you home.”

“I can walk myself home!”

“Yes, but can I go with you anyway?”

Shadow eyed him down for a moment. “Fine. But only because you bought me flowers.”

“Nice.”


End file.
